


Surgelato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Missing Scene, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vittima preferita di Tony è e resterà Steve Rogers.[Post-Avenger].Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Partecipa alla fnfiction challenge:prompt:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEDJsk9z0D0Artista: Dream TheaterTitolo: Another DayTitolo Tradotto: Un Altro Giorno





	1. Chapter 1

Surgelato

Capitan America sbatté la porta e avanzò. Il ciuffo al lato del capo oscillò, uscendo da sotto la cuffietta azzurra. Tony si voltò e guardò Steve gettare a terra lo scudo.

“Ehy capitan ghiacciolo, finalmente ti hanno fatto uscire dall’ospizio” disse ironico. Rogers gonfiò il petto.

“Fury mi ha detto della tua follia! Le armature che hai fatto esplodere potevano colpire degli innocenti!” gridò. Tony si portò un bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò la vodka contenuta all’interno.

“Su, surgelato. Non c’è motivo di essere così serioso e prenditi un drink. Sempre che una verginella come te possa reggerlo” ribatté ironico. Steve espirò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.


	2. Cap.2 Piccione in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicata ad Aven che me l'aveva richiesta.

Cap.2 Piccione in black  
   
Steve appoggiò il bicchiere accanto a un’altra decina sul tavolinetto.  
“Contento Stark? Ti ho dimostrato che come supersoldato non posso ubriacarmi” sancì. Si voltò e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso. Sgranò gli occhi azzurri e guardò Tony infilare degli occhiali da sole grandi l’unghia del pollice a un piccione. L’uccello stava impettito sul davanzale della finestra davanti al pluri-miliardario.

“Che cosa stai facendo?!” domandò alzando la voce Rogers.  
“ _Ssssh_ , questo è il futuro _Capiskle_ , esci dalla naftalina” mormorò. Capitan America schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“Ti presento piccione in  _black_ , la prima spia animale” spiegò Tony, applicando un chip sotto l’ala del volatile. Steve espirò dilatando le narici e si massaggiò le tempie.  
“Forse era meglio se mi ubriacavo, almeno avrei potuto illudermi che le tue idee siano allucinazioni” si lamentò.


End file.
